Choices
by GiggleGloWorm9987
Summary: It was like she fell and the one person who could help her up, she couldn’t even speak to.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia sat silently in her apartment. She couldn't believe it. She ran every detail of that night through her mind. Nothing made sense. Not the ringing of her doorbell at midnight. Not the sound of his voice through the intercom. Not the smell of his aftershave as they kissed. And **definitely** not the tangle of sheets she found herself in when she awoke.

She'd tried to call him. But she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't face him. Not after what happened. Not after that night. Things would never be the same. Ever. Again.

And so she sits, alone, in her dark apartment, contemplating the consequences. She replayed every scenario in her head. She played them so many times; it was like a bad horror movie that she couldn't turn off. For once in her life, Olivia could not make up her mind.

She had one of two choices. She could call him, explain what had happened, have him never speak to her again, and live a miserable life.

Or, she could shut her mouth, not tell anyone, and still live a miserable life because she'll dread not telling him.

She sighs, closes her eyes, and decides she needs a drink. Then she decides against it, and she sinks back into the couch.

Somewhere during the next ten minutes, she must have decided to take a shower, because there she stood, naked in front of her bathroom mirror, with the shower running.

She was so numb. She couldn't feel anything. Nothing could shake these thoughts from her mind.

She stepped into the shower and didn't even flinch as the ice cold droplets pelted her toned back. It was like she fell and the one person who could help her up, she couldn't even speak to. She was abruptly brought out of her thoughts when she heard the shrill ringing of her cell phone on the bathroom sink counter. She reluctantly climbed out of the shower, and nearly fell over when she saw the screen flashing "Elliot Calling."

It was like someone punched her in the stomach. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. The room was spinning and she was experiencing something she never quite had to endure: fear.

She flipped the phone open, only to find she had missed the call. Her stomach unclenched for a moment, only to start rolling again when her land line started screaming.

Her heart was saying, "Answer the phone! This is your chance to tell him!" But, her head was saying, "Are you crazy? He'll never speak to you again!"

So she sank down on the floor and just stared at the wall. _Why is this so hard? We're best friends. But we did cross that line…no. I have to tell him. It wouldn't be right for me to keep something like this from him._

So she hoisted herself off the floor, grabbed her robe, and picked up her phone. She slowly dialed his number and felt her heart sink into the bottom of her stomach when he answered. And it didn't help that he called her "baby." It just made her feel worse about what she was going to tell him.

Finally she got up enough nerve to speak. She softly whispered into the receiver, "Elliot, I'm pregnant."

TBC…

So what do you guys think? Should I continue? Well the only way to tell me is to review! And sorry about not updating on "Additions." I guess I'm just having some writers block on that story. Well REVIEW!

kthanx.

_Lo_


	2. Chapter 2

When Monday rolled around, Olivia was anything excited to go to work, but then again, was she ever? She hadn't spoken to_ him_ since the Friday before, after she broke the news to him. He called her, numerous times, to talk about it, but she couldn't bring herself to answer. _I can bust perps and stare down cold-blooded rapists all day, but I can't talk to Elliot? I've already told him, so why am I doing this? Wow, how cool am I?_

She reluctantly pulled back the comforter and jumped when her warm feet hit the cold hard wood floor. She sleepily walked into her bathroom and started the shower. She stood in front of the mirror, turning from side to side, then back to front, trying to picture herself pregnant. After about ten minutes, she decided that she really needed to get ready for work and hopped in the steaming shower.

As she was blow-drying her hair, her cell phone went off. It was, once again, Elliot. She silenced it, knowing if it was work related, she'd find out soon enough. When she was satisfied that her ponytail was a good as it was going to get, she walked into her kitchen, grabbed her car keys, and headed out the door.

On her way to the precinct, she realized that she hadn't eaten yet and she probably should, for the baby. So, being a normal female, she stepped into the nearest bakery and opted for the doughnut instead of the _healthier_ items.

When she finally arrived at work, she realized that she was fifteen minutes late. She looked around and sighed in relief when it seemed as though no one else realized this. She sat down and noticed that the seat across from her was empty. She was, once again, relieved and begun her unusually large stack of paperwork.

She became so engrossed in her paperwork that she nearly jumped out of her chair when she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. When she calmed herself down, she turned around, only to be face-to-face with the man she'd been trying to ignore.

"Liv, we really need to talk. Lunch at our spot?"

"Yeah, sure El."

When lunchtime arrived, she headed towards the door that lead to the roof.

_Oh, great. Real flippin' great. Well, here it goes._

She took a deep breath and sighed. The roof had been "their spot" for quite some time. The story of how that came to be was quite cute. She thought about it and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

_Flashback_

Olivia had officially been a part of SVU for about and year and a half. It was her birthday, so she decided to take an early lunch and headed to the roof to relax. When she reached her destination, she realized she was not alone. There stood her partner with over a dozen balloons in his hand that all read "Happy Birthday Olivia" written on them. In his other hand was a picnic basket. She looked to his left to find a plaid blanket spread across the ground, with a vase containing a single pink rose, which happened to be her favorite flower. He said it was her "best present ever from the best man ever". Ever since then, the roof had been "their spot".

_End Flashback_

Olivia's smile quickly faded when she snapped back to reality. She climbed the stairs to the roof, only to find a site quite familiar to her when she arrived. There Elliot stood holding a picnic basket and to his left, was a plaid blanket with a vase containing a single pink rose. He handed her the basket and told her to come join him for lunch. When she opened the basket, tears immediately jumped to her eyes. It contained baby back ribs, baby corn, and milk in individual bottles.

"Liv, listen to me. I know you've been ignoring my calls and I know that you're scared. I was so excited when you told me you were pregnant. I still am; more than you know. Olivia, please, stop hiding from me. I love you. And I know that's a hard concept for you to grasp, but I can't help how I feel. Now, you can either suck it up, have lunch with me, and we can live happily ever after, or you can walk away and we can both be miserable for the rest of our lives. It's entirely up to you, Liv."

Olivia was stunned, but it didn't take her long to react. She grabbed his hand, looked into his eyes, and said, "You are one long-winded talker."

They both laughed and Elliot said, "Boy, Liv, you sure do know how to ruin a moment."

Olivia smiled and gently pressed her lips to his. Elliot whispered in her ear, "So, I'll take it you chose option A."

She just looked at him and kissed him again. It was going to be an interesting ride, but what's life without a little twist and turn here and there?

TBC…

Well, there ya go folks! I updated, and I have to say that I'm kinda having fun with this story. Well, you know the drill. You review, and I update. So you go do that, and I'll work on chapter three.

kthanx.

_Lo_


End file.
